earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas/Super Smash Bros.
This article is about Lucas' appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series. For his appearance in the Mother series, see Lucas. Lucas (リュカ Ryuka) is a character who appears in the third installment of the Super Smash Bros. series, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He originally appeared in Mother 3, the third, and allegedly final title of the ''Mother'' series. In Super Smash Bros. Melee Announced at E3 2001, Lucas was originally going to replace Ness from EarthBound, but because the Nintendo 64 development of EarthBound 64 was canceled, it was decided that Ness reprise his appearance for Melee. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lucas makes his first and currently, only appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series as a default character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl where, he accompanies Ness as a representative of the Mother series. He is currently ranked twenty-seventh on the tier list for Brawl, just above Ness. This is due to a glitch which allows Ness and Lucas to be thrown indefinitely. His home stage in the game is New Pork City. The majority of Lucas' Special Moves are much like those which Ness uses in previous Super Smash Bros. titles, and differ only slightly from Ness' Special Moves in Brawl, indicating that Lucas is a "semi-clone". Trophy description The younger of twin brothers living in Tazumili Village in the Nowhere Islands. He's a kind boy who can communicate with animals, but he's shy and never really got over the tragedy that struck his mother. He fights a warped dictatorship, hunts the Seven Needles, and crosses swords with his missing brother, Claus. In the end, the young boy with psychic PSI powers grows up. * Mother 3 (2006) Pros and Cons Pros * Back aerial is a powerful spike * Can absorb energy projectiles, restoring health, and can reflect any projectile * Can zap-jump * Capable of reflecting projectiles using Forward Smash * Enemy hit by PK Freeze is frozen temporarily, making them momentarily vulnerable * Incredibly powerful Up Smash Attack, and fairly powerful Forward and Down Smashes * Large second jump * Lucas' PK Thunder can go through multiple targets, making Lucas much harder to gimp while recovering than Ness * Most attacks are fast * Most potent use of B-Sticking with PK Fire and Psi Magnet, as well as added bonuses from easier reverse aerials * PSI Magnet doubles as a healing and damage move * PK Thunder has long range and high knockback, opening the possibility of a Wall of Pain * Powerful, high-priority aerials including two spikes * Powerful throws * Ranged grab * Smash B has long range and much knockback * Small target * Tether Recovery available * Variety of useful projectiles Cons * Down Smash offers minimal protection from behind * Easy to knock around * Grab is laggy if it misses * PK Freeze and Thunder can leave you open for attacks * PK Thunder recovery can still be interrupted by some attacks * Slow Up and Down Smashes * Tether recovery is somewhat shorter ranged; also, unlike most other tether recoveries, Rope Snake can't be used as a midair attack Standard Moves Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - 3 consecutive kicks. 10% damage if all hits connect. *Dash Attack - Lucas slides forward, shooting PSI energy out of his hands, similar to Ness's dash, except it moves solidly, so people can't get in the gaps. 12% damage. *Strong Side - Lucas quickly waves sideways with his hand and creates a shock of PSI. *Strong Up - Lucas does a flipkick charged with PSI. *Strong Down - Lucas crouches and spins with his leg out. Smash *(Smash Side+Side Smash - Lucas swings his stick. Similar to Ness's Forward Smash, but faster and with less range and power. 15-21% damage. *Up Smash - Lucas releases a burst of PSI that erupts above his head, but also attacks slightly to his sides. The energy remains there for a long duration, and it has very high knockback. 21-29% damage.Similar to one of his victory taunts. *Down Smash - Lucas points at the ground in front of him, creating a barrage of PSI at his feet. Hits up to 3 times. Damage depends on when you hit the enemy: it gets weaker on the last hit. Other *Ledge Attack - *100% Ledge Attack - *Floor Attack - Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins in a circle diagonally with PSI energy around him, making it a multi-hit attack similar to Mewtwo's Neutral Aerial. The last hit knocks back. Up to 12% damage. *Forward Aerial - Lucas kicks his foot forward with PSI. Has a sweet Spot like Ness's back Air, but not quite as strong. 12% damage. *Back Aerial - Lucas thrusts his feet behind him and hooks them downwards with a stream of small PSi. Knocks backwards, and the end of it is a powerful spike. 10% damage. *Up Aerial - Seems to teleport upwards a little and do a headbutt, similar to Ness's but charged with PSI energy. 13% damage. *Down Air - Lucas thrusts his feet downwards and creates several quick-flashing PSI energy. Multiple-hit attack. The fourth hit can spike. Up to 20% damage. Grabs and Throws *Grab - Pulls out his Rope Snake which extends and grabs the opponent. *Pummel - Headbutts them. 3% each *Forward Throw - Psychokinetically tosses opponent ahead. 10% damage. *Back Throw - Psycokinetically blasts opponent back. 10% damage. *Up Throw - Psychokinetically tosses opponent straight up. 10% damage. *Down Throw - Psychokinetically slams opponent down, and shoots him or her with PSI attacks. 7% damage. Special Moves * Neutral B – PK Freeze * Smash B – PK Fire * Up B – PK Thunder * Down B – PSI Magnet * Final Smash – PK Starstorm Role in The Subspace Emissary In The Subspace Emissary, Lucas is seen walking alone in an abandoned zoo, until several Primid show up. Then, suddenly, the gigantic King P. Statue appears and chases after Lucas. Lucas runs from it, until he gets caught in a snag and is about to be crushed when Ness comes to his rescue. Ness blows up the King P. Statue with his PK Flash, which reveals Pokey Minch himself (based on his appearance in Mother 3). Ness and Lucas defeat him, but no sooner do they do so when Wario appears and attempts to shoot Ness with his Trophy Gun. Ness dodges each shot, and so Wario eventually aims at Lucas and shoots. Ness pushes Lucas out of the way and is hit, turning into a trophy. Scared, Lucas runs away as Wario cackles in the rain. Later on, Lucas runs into the Pokémon Trainer as more Primid show up. After the Primid are defeated, the Pokémon Trainer leaves, but Lucas decides to join him. Lucas and the Trainer encounter and defeat Wario in the desert wastelands outside of an abandoned temple. Along the way, the Pokémon Trainer catches Ivysaur and Charizard. After Charizard is caught, Galleom falls into the ruins, having been knocked down there by Marth, Meta Knight and Ike. A battle ensues between Lucas, the Pokémon Trainer and Galleom. After the battle, Galleom grabs Lucas and the Pokémon Trainer, jumping high into the sky and out of the ruins. Galleom then attempts to detonate a Subspace Bomb as a last-ditch effort. Lucas, finally gaining his courage, uses PK Thunder to detach Galleom's arm, causing the two to plummet to the ground. Just before they collide with the Earth, Meta Knight swoops in, grabbing the two and carrying them away to Marth and Ike. Combos, tricks and tactics * At low Damage Percentages, performing a down grab and up tilt can be a useful combo to Lucas. * Lucas can execute an efficient combo by performing a shorthopped down aerial, Up tilt and up aerial. * Lucas' PK Thunder can be very useful to edgeguard Pit's recovery. If Pit's Up B is interrupted, he wont be able to recover again unless he lands on a surface. * Most of his attacks are fast, and so Lucas has multiple combo potential. * Neutral aerial can stack damage while airborne. * PK Freeze can be used on recovering opponents, who will be frozen and will plummet. * PK Freeze can be used to freeze an opponent temporarily, making them momentarily vulnerable to Lucas' attacks. * When PK Fire and a double jump is executed at the same time, Lucas gains a huge vertical boost. Afterwards, a PK Thunder may be used for horizontal recovery. This tactic takes a while to master, but once mastered, it will be valuable for recovery and to combat edgehoggers. Special movements Taunts * Up – Trips and falls backwards. * Side – Rope Snake pops out, taps him on the shoulder, and seems to talk to Lucas while he shrugs. * Down – Puts two fingers to his head, creates hexagonal PK shocks from his fingers, and pulls them down in front of himself. On-screen appearance * Rides in on Mr. Saturn's coffee table. Victory pose * Bends down on one knee and shoots hexagonal PK shocks from his fingers in the air in front of him. * Pulls forcefully on one of the Seven Needles (from Mother 3) before the large Needle flies off-screen with a trail of sparkles while Lucas looks towards the screen. * With his back towards the screen, crouching, Lucas examines a large stick before turning his head around towards the screen, saying "Huh?" Trivia * Lucas is one of the few characters to actually have spoken lines in The Subspace Emissary, by saying "PK Thunder!" when trying to free the Pokémon Trainer, and himself by destroying Galleom's arm. * Lucas relies on his PSI powers far more than Ness, using them up and down smashes, all specials, all aerials, all throws, his dash attack and his forward and up tilts. * One of Lucas' costumes resembles the likeness of his twin brother, Claus. Category: Characters Category: Mother 3 Category: PSI Category: Super Smash Bros. Brawl